Golf Star
|weapon/GW = Golf Cannon |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Golf Star GW2.png |health/GW2 = 200 |variant of/GW2 = All-Star |weapon/GW2 = Golf Cannon |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Golf Star is a Rare variant of an All-Star in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Golf Star showed promise from an early age. Unfortunately, his habit of destroying finely manicured lawns got him booted off the PVGA tour for good. In-game description Utilize the Golf Cannon's super-fast rate of fire, extended zoom and impeccable accuracy! AI health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Primary weapon Golf Star's primary weapon is the Golf Cannon which has the highest firing rate out of any weapon (20 shots per second compared to the Hockey Star's 15 shots per second) and can zoom the furthest out of all other All-Stars. It deals 5 impact damage and 6 critical damage at short range; whereas it deals 3 damage for both critical and non-critical hits at long range. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades 19th Hole An extra hole helps him to cool off faster after overheating. More Dimples Extra dimples help you to shoot for longer without overheating. Antique Clubs These legendary, antique club heads allow you to hit each shot harder, resulting in increased damage. Strategies With The two main perks of the Golf Star is his extremely fast rate of fire at 20 shots per second and his ability to zoom in further than all other variants, making this variant good for more long-range support-oriented tasks. The Golf Star, however, has a rather annoying downside. When firing the Golf Cannon, the player's screen will start shaking mildly but rapidly, enough to make long-range precision shooting challenging, with close-range fighting harder as well, since it may be hard to stay focused on your target with your view constantly shaking frantically. Against Be careful! This variant is more dangerous than the Marine Biologist himself. His Golf Cannon has a very fast rate of fire, meaning that if he can land his shots, he will vanquish you in seconds. You need to be a super effective character to vanquish him safely enough. Although Golf Star is not an elemental, his weapon is a bit more annoying than he is. Make sure you come prepared. Gallery GolfStar.png|Stickerbook File:Golf_Star_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Appearance in a teaser for the Legends of the Lawn DLC Golf Star in Action.png|Golf Star in a game of Team Vanquish Trivia *The PVGA in his description is a parody of the PGA, or the Professional Golfers Association. **The "19th Hole" upgrade is also a reference to popular term "18th Hole" used in golfing, used to refer to the last course of the game. *Before his weapon starts shooting, Golf Star yells out "Fore!", a golf term meaning a warning from oncoming golf balls. *He has a unique "battle cry" when shooting his primary weapon which no other All Star has. *He, Tennis Star and Wrestling Star are the only All-Star variants that do not have a number on their back. *His rate of fire is so fast (at 20 shots per second) that it becomes noticeably slower when he is gooped. Other All-Star variants fire slow enough to make this difference unnoticeable. *Golf Star first came out in the Legends of the Lawn DLC, along with Centurion, Sanitation Expert, and Paleontologist, which was the last update of Garden Warfare. **He was also the only zombie variant in the DLC to not be an elemental variant, while the Centurion, Sanitation Expert, and Paleontologist are elementals. *Golf Star wears padding even though professional golfers do not wear any padding. *His gun represents a golf bag with two golf clubs in the two side pockets and a metal basket full of golf balls on the bottom of the bag. Category:All-Star variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants